Charles Cornwallis
Charles Cornwallis was a prominent British general in the mid to late 19th century, well known for his participation in military campaigns in Ireland, India, as well as the United States. In the U.S., he spearheaded a "Southern Strategy", focusing his men on the lower states under the assumption that they harbored more loyalists, and would therefore be easier to capture. They effectively repelled Continental forces from a base in South Carolina, before taking the offensive and advancing to Virginia. He separated his forces in confidence, leading to his leftover southern troops to be defeated at the hands of patriots, and his campaign in Virginia ended with his defeat and surrender at Yorktown by American Rebels led by Marquis de Lafayette in 1781. During this surrender, he refused to personally face General Washington under excuse of sickness, sending his sword through a Brigadier. Despite this failure on the American front, Cornwallis enjoyed an active military career, winning successive battles for the British and eventually becoming knighted. He would later be assigned to quell rebellions in Ireland as well as military duty in India, the later of which would lead to his death in 1805. Battle vs. Blackbeard (by ShodaiGoro) Cornwallis: Blackbeard: The battle starts on a coast where Cornwallis has already set up his camp on a hill, complete with a cannon. Suddenly, Blackbeard's ship docks at the coast and one of his crew shoots a Red Coat with a stolen musket. . Cornwallis retaliates by firing his cannon at Blackbeard's ship, causing it to sink. All but one crew member escapes, as the last one drowns. . Cornwallis' men then start firing their Brown Besses, killing one pirate. . The remaining 3 pirates take cover at the bottom of the hill, where they toss a grenade up on the top. It destroys a cannon and kills 1 Red Coat. . Cornwallis runs away. Blackbeard's men start making their way up the hill. When one reach the top, he is greeted by a bayonette to hit guts, killing him. . A second make it up, but when the bayonette Red Coat attempts to stab him, he is taken down by a blunderbuss. . Black Beard climbs to the top and kills a Red Coat with his Cutlass. . Cornwallis then returns on horseback with his cavalry sabre, and kills the blunderbuss pirate with a decapitation. . Now down to Cornwallis and Blackbeard himself, Blackbeard knocks Cornwallis off his horse with a grenade, but doesn't hurt Cornwallis. Now in a final sword fight, Blackbeard attempts to decapitate Cornwallis by slashing at the neck, but Cornwallis parrys it. Blackbeard, stumbling from the parry he just recieved, charges at Cornwallis, only to be finished off by running into Cornwallis' sabre and getting stabbed in the guts. Blackbeard, now coughing blood, falls over and never plunders or hi-jacks another ship. . Cornwallis, after wiping the blood of the dreaded pirate off his sword, yells in victory "Rule Britania! Rule the waves!". WINNER: Charles Cornwallis. Expert's Opinion Cornwallis won due to his better weapons and military experience. His cavalry sabre had a longer reach, his musket didn't misfire, and his cannon had a far better range than the grenade. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Napoleon Bonaparte (by Lucas The Great) Napoleon: Cornwallis: Napoleon, ready to prepare an attack on Cornwallis' army, unsheathes his sword and yells along with his 4 Grande Armee Soldiers. Cornwallis and 4 British Soldiers spot him and draw their weapons. Napoleon's soldier runs and impales a British Soldier with his rapier . Cornwallis tells his men to fire from behind the Cannon and trees, which they do. One of Cornwallis' men fire the cannon, killing Napoleon's lieutenant . Both sides fire their flintlocks with each getting a kill . Napoleon and the two Grande Armee soldiers split up to look for the enemies. "Hé les gars, je crois que j'ai trouvé un soldat ennemi (Hey guys, I think I found an enemy soldier)" said a Grande Armee soilder to Napoleon and the other soldier as he spots one of Cornwallis' soldiers. He grabs his Charleville Musket and fires from behind. The british soldier slumps down and dies . Cornwallis and his last man run away to their cover. Napoleon's man fires his cannon, killing Cornwallis' last soldier . Cornwallis slowly walks into the forest to find Napoleon and his men. He cuts through a leaf with his bayonet and sees a hand holding a Charleville musket. He quickly moves to avoid the gunfire, and then pulls out the Grande Armee soldier from the treetops. The two get into a fight, with the soldier throwing Cornwallis against the trees. Outside, the Grande Armee soldier with Napoleon sees the two men and prepares to fire his Flintlock. Cornwallis' thrusts his bayonet through the soldier's heart . The other Grande Armee member unsheathes his Rapier and runs after Cornwallis. Cornwallis turns and fires his Flintlock, but misses. The Grande Armee man catches up and tries to stab him, but Cornwallis smashes his face against a tree. The two struggle to gain control of their weapons and Cornwallis succeeds, he thrusts his Bayonet into the soilder's throat . The two generals starts poking their weapons at each other but both block. Napoleon grunts and stabs Cornwallis in the neck . The lifeless body of Charles Cornwallis falls on the ground. Napoleon shouts "Pour les Français et le grand! (For the French and the great)" in victory before walking away to look for another attack. Winner: Napoleon Bonaparte Expert's Opinion Bonaparte seemed like the better man to Cornwallis who on the other hand was only famous for losing in Yorktown, making Napoleon the victor. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors